


What Happens In Room 106

by Calliope Starling (CitrusApple)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Night Manager (TV) RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Do I ship them?, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hotel Sex, I suppose I do since I wrote this, One Shot, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Night Manager - Freeform, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusApple/pseuds/Calliope%20Starling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While filming the scene that would "break the Internet" in the future, Tom finds it hard to maintain his professionalism when he discovers a kink he would've never known he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens In Room 106

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> Well, the Night Manager scene got to me, as I'm sure it got to many of the rest of the fandom. The product of my frustration? Why, a healthy dose of smut, of course!
> 
> Now, I suppose I should warn of spoilers here, but since that scene pretty much broke the Internet when it got posted all over, I don't think I'm ruining much. Still, you should check out episode four of The Night Manager just in case, if you can.
> 
> This is a new ship, as far as I'm aware. I hadn't previously pictured it, but it happened. I wrote it, so I will go down with it.
> 
> Happy reading!

 

“Action!” Susanne called from inside the hotel room.

Tom shakily exhaled the breath he’d been holding and opened the door, slamming it shut the second he and Elizabeth were both inside. She was pressed against the wall and kissed, the current take starting off the same way all the others had.

To the cameras, he looked confident, elated… smooth as ever. But inside, his heart was racing, his nerves were rattled, and the blood unavoidably surging to his loins felt like rivers of fire.

This wasn’t his first rodeo, as the saying goes. Tom had filmed a number of sex scenes prior to this one and his routine was precisely the same each time. Once the scripts were read by both parties, he’d sit down with the ‘actress du film’ to discuss what should happen, what was comfortable, which lines shouldn’t be crossed. For all intents and purposes, this time around shouldn’t have been any different.

Oh, but it was. Tom realized he’d have a tougher go of it during the first take of the scene. He was all well and fine until he had to lift Elizabeth and press her against the Hospes Maricel Hotel room wall. The semblance of professionalism he always maintained went out the window for the first time ever when he felt his cock throb in reaction to that lift. It had thrown him off enough that his firm grip on her thigh loosened, eliciting a gasp from Elizabeth as her right leg was dropped unexpectedly.

“Tom, you alright, there?” Susanne had asked, concerned at the rare stumble.

Tom blinked a few times, cheeks blushing slightly as he looked over at his director and the few camera operators placed at choice angles around the room. “I-I’m okay,” he insisted. “Lost my grip, that’s all.” He turned back to Elizabeth. “I’m so sorry, darling. I didn’t mean to drop you. Are you okay?”

She smiled sweetly at him. “I’m fine, Tom,” she assured him with a soft giggle. “I didn’t exactly have far to fall,” she continued, lifting the same thigh up and pointing out that her left foot was still touching the floor.

Tom looked down and swallowed hard. “Right,” he responded at the reference to her height. Well, that was exactly the cause of his predicament.

Most of the actresses he’d worked with were of average height. Aure was previously the tallest of the women he’d done a sex scene with, standing at 5 feet, nine inches. Tilda was 5’ 11”, but a little naked cuddling in a bed was hardly a racy image.

Elizabeth, however, was just a quarter inch shy of 6’ 3”, and to Tom, there was something so incredibly hot about lifting and pressing a woman taller than he was against a wall. Sure, the lift may not have taken her far off the ground, but that only served to drive him even crazier… not to mention the fact that he had to rise up a bit on his toes to reach her mouth at that point.

The next few takes came and went with Tom trying more and more to keep a grasp on that professionalism all the while. He was having a hard time trying to keep from getting… well, _hard,_ as it were. Rivers of fire blood and all that.

The current take was the most frustrating so far. Tom’s body and face stayed in sex scene mode, but in his mind, he was talking to himself – chastising and berating himself for having those feelings and not being able to suppress his desire. He was sure Elizabeth had noticed his odd behavior, as she’d been uncharacteristically quiet ever since they started trying to film the scene.

But in the middle of his inner monologue of self-loathing, something brought the thoughts racing through his brain to a screeching halt.

As he was reaching down to grab the thigh Elizabeth had pressed against his side, he leaned too far to his right and his hand accidentally brushed over the actress’s cotton-covered sex instead. The damp spot was unmistakable.

She was _wet._

For _him._

On _set._

_Oh god._

Even with that new bit of knowledge surging through his mind, Tom’s body was able to autopilot his way through the rest of the take.

Susanne stepped out from behind a monitor after checking the last round of playback. “So close, you two. Watch your aim, Tom. One more go at it and I think we’ve got it.”

Tom sighed in frustration, a little louder than intended. One more go and he’d get it, alright.

Back out the door they went, with Tom using the opportunity to squat down and take a few deep breaths before they had to start all over again.

“You alright, Tom?” Elizabeth asked him, voice low and soft.

“I’m fine,” Tom fibbed. “Getting a bit sweaty having to do that in this suit.”

Elizabeth bit her lip. “I can imagine.”

He didn’t miss the way those pearly whites dug into that soft red lip.

“Whenever you’re ready!” they heard Susanne call from the other side of the door.

Elizabeth nodded her head towards the door. “C’mon, Pine. Come manage my night,” she joked, using a bit of humor to calm herself.

An innocent tease it may have been, but the way it hit Tom’s ears wasn’t quite as intended. And the second the door to room 106 was slammed shut behind them once more, desire won out over professionalism.

Tom kissed Elizabeth like a man starved, sending her mind reeling, and he could tell in the way her lips moved against his – not like they had before. This was no act. The deepened kiss granted him the taste of the locally grown nectarines she’d snacked on between scenes and he lingered to have more, tugging on her bottom lip before pulling back to undo his trousers.

When he lifted her, the gasp she emitted was of a higher pitch, and Tom was proud of being able to send her alto range voice up an octave or so. In reaction, he’d moved his mouth down to the upper part of her breast. She’d told him he could in their previous discussion of boundaries, but he was just now making use of it.

Those breathy moans coming from her pretty mouth were even more delightful once he started rolling his hips against her. Once certain he could keep her in place against the wall, he moved his hand up to her neck. Their breaths became hurried, harsher, and that was the cue to simulate the climax. Noticing the top of her dress had slid down to reveal her breast pushed Tom’s buttons a little too much, and the next buck of his hips banged hers against the wall.

“Uhhhh,” he moaned, bucking his hips one more time. The sound of hers hitting the wall a second time was even more audible than the first. Even in his stupor, he was right-minded enough to cover her breast with his hand to help her keep some amount of modesty. Breaths were held… four seconds of tension… and then the sighs of the afterglow.

Susanne stood with her mouth agape for a few seconds before lifting her hands to applaud the pair. “Yep. That'll break the Internet, alright. No need for any more shots after that take! We’re officially done here. Camera crew, follow me to the next location so we can set up there. Tom and Elizabeth, stay here and take a bit of a breather if you like. It’ll take us a while to get everything ready.”

Tom stayed pressed tightly against Elizabeth as their director and crew scooted past them. He couldn’t move now, else the lot of them see the bulge that had started to strain against his trousers. Elizabeth could surely feel it against her, but he’d deal with that in a minute.

Once everyone was out and the door was shut, Elizabeth’s hand was lightly pressing on Tom’s cheek, bringing his gaze back to her eyes.

“How long?” she asked. Tom hesitated to answer, so she gave his cheek a little tap with her finger. “How long, Tom?”

Tom sighed. “Truthfully, I… haven’t thought about it before today.” He really hadn’t thought about her that way until then. He’d noticed her kind heart, her beauty, and her elegance, of course… he wasn’t blind to it. The events of the session had simply kicked off a fantasy he didn’t know he had. “Something I didn’t know I wanted,” he continued. Much to his surprise, his answer earned him a smile.

“My answer would be about the same, had you asked first,” she told him.

“I could feel your… um…” he started.

“I can feel yours too,” she finished for him. “How long do we have?”

“Twenty minutes, maybe?”

She smirked. “How convenient that we’re already in your room, _Jonathan_.”

Tom groaned and went straight for the breast his hand was still covering, moving his hand so he could trap her perky nipple between his lips, sucking and catching it lightly with his teeth. The sounds she made were similar to those in the final take, but knowing they were fully real this time made them even sexier.

“Please, oh please,” she begged, running her hand through his curls. “You’ve no idea how ready I am.”

“I think I have some idea, _Jed,_ ” he growled, reaching between their bodies to pull the front of his underwear down and let his hardness spring free. But he really got the idea when he moved to pull her underwear aside, feeling a much more damp spot where her arousal had begun to pool. “Oh, fuck.”

He pushed into her easily, the wetness of her centre offering a smooth glide in, both of them crying out at the feeling. Elizabeth lifted her right leg and rose up on the toes of her other foot, but Tom tutted.

“No, no. I’m going to really lift you this time, darling.”

With that, Tom put one hand on her thigh, one under her arm, and effortlessly hoisted her up, keeping her pinned there with the strength of his torso. Elizabeth called out his name as he grabbed both of her thighs and brought them up to his waist. She pressed them into his sides, already beginning to clench around him as he fucked up into her, the drag and pull over the most pleasurable spots inside her core driving her wild.

Her head fell back, thumping against the wall as she came with a high-pitched cry, Tom using the opportunity to lightly suck and nip at her neck. His thrusts were gentle, mindful of her sensitivity until she finished riding out her orgasm. Once she stopped pulsing around him, he picked up the pace again, panting and groaning as he began to chase his own pleasure.

Elizabeth opened her mouth and pressed it against Tom’s, offering the sweet taste of nectarine to him again. He eagerly accepted, meeting her tongue with his. She closed her lips around his tongue and tugged back, smiling into the action. He grunted with lust and kissed her hard, catching her surprised cries in his mouth as he bucked into her with even more strength, his own release imminent.

Tom pulled back to watch his cock thrust into her a few times, adding fuel to the fire that was his delectation. “Again, Elizabeth. Come again for me,” he coaxed, moving his hand between them once more to stroke her clit through the now taut fabric of her underwear.

Elizabeth whimpered and she lowered her head to rest against his forehead. “Don’t stop,” she begged. Like he was going to.

He felt her walls start to tighten around his cock again. “That’s it, darling. I’m close too. Come on, give me that orgasm.” He cupped her ass with his free hand as he began thrusting quick and hard, the sound of her hips slamming back into the wall the soundtrack to their tryst.

Elizabeth’s hands flew to his shoulders to help support herself as she rocked her hips against his pelvis and his hand. Tom brushed his lips across her cheek and let out a deep moan right into her ear, and then she was coming for a second time, calling out her gratification repeatedly as her essence burst forth in pulse after pulse.

The feeling of a drop of her nectar dripping down his balls was what got him. “F-Fuck, Eliz—Eliza—ah, I’m… _ahhhhhh!”_ Tom came hard, his cock pumping into her and filling her completely with his own essence. His grip on her thighs was firm as he rode it out, kissing her over and over until he felt himself relax.

Tom lowered her shaking legs slowly, then held her hips until she felt her balance was back.

“That was absolutely fantastic,” Tom whispered, lips brushing against hers as he spoke.

“It was marvelous, Tom.”

“Phenomenal,” he added.

“So… is this a thing?” she asked him, wanting to get everything straight right away. “What do you think?”

Tom grinned. “I think so. I also think we should discuss it further when we sneak back here and take this to the bed later.”

Elizabeth smirked. “The use of the bed for this scene wasn’t in our contract.”

“I’ll bribe the maid.”

She laughed. “We’ll see. As for right now, we should probably meet up with everyone else before we’re missed. Just give me a moment.”

Elizabeth scurried off to the bathroom to tidy herself up. Tom straightened his own clothes while he waited for her.

“Ready, darling?” he asked when she came out of the bathroom.

“Yes, let’s get going,” she replied.

Upon opening the door, Tom was nearly greeted by Hugh’s fist in his face, as he’d been about to knock.

“There you are, what’s been detaining you?” Hugh asked, but he answered his own question as he noticed Tom and Elizabeth’s blushing cheeks, faster breathing, and the button Tom had missed on his perfectly tailored white shirt.

The pair prepared themselves for a shocked reaction from their co-star, but they didn’t get it. While it took him a second or two to realize what had gone down, surprise had never graced Hugh’s features in that time.

Hugh’s mouth opened into a sly grin, his shoulders gently shaking as he stifled a laugh. “I’d suggest the both of you procure a room, but it seems you’ve beaten me to the proverbial punch.”

“Damn it…” Elizabeth cursed.

“My own mistress, finding her own _man_ stress.”

“Bloody hell…” Tom groaned.

“Corky’s going to be awfully jealous, you know.”

“Hugh, please,” Elizabeth begged. “We’ve only now… um, figured this out.”

“Only now?” Hugh questioned. “I guess I was the only one clever enough to see it coming,” he teased, sly grin still prominent.

Tom sighed. “Please… don’t tell anyone, alright?”

“Now, who do you take me for, Hiddleston? Just because you stole my role doesn’t mean I’m out for payback.” Hugh patted Tom on the shoulder. “Only joking around, my good man. I shan’t tell a soul. What happens in room 106 may stay locked up tight in there, unless you two paramours wish otherwise.” Elizabeth and Tom exhaled in relief. “Let’s be off, then. You were late back and I was sent to get you.”

The three of them made their way to the next scene’s location, but not without Hugh seizing the opportunity to make some more cracks at them.

“Jonathan got the jump on Jed, did he?”

“For fuck’s sake, Hugh…”

He looked Elizabeth’s way. “Sampled the _pine_ nuts, did you?”

“Shut up!”


End file.
